They're Everywhere
They're Everywhere is the 7th episode of the second season and the 29th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones must save a young man from brain zapping Warlocks who are after the power he has collected from ancient tablets. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell I *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Gregory Vaughan as Daniel Gordon Guest Stars *Misha Collins as Eric Bragg *Dean Norris as Collector #1 *Edward Saad as Collector #2 *Jim Antonio as Bennett Bragg *Marcelo Tubert as Museum Tour Guide *Lochlyn Munro as Jackson Sheridan and Jeffery Sheridan Magical Notes Book of Shadows # To Extract Knowledge is before the Masselin page. (Prue mentions this page later) # The Masselin page is before the To Lure an Evil Spirit page. # The To Lure an Evil Spirit page is before the "Famous Books" page. # The Famous Books page is before the To Hear Secret Thoughts page. # Prue flipped past the "A Spell to Invoke the Power of Three" page. # The Collectors : #*An unknown entry on this breed of Warlock exists, but all that is known of its contents is: ::...their hunger for knowledge is your ally. Image:2x07-bos.jpg|To Extract Knowledge Image:2x07-bos-02.jpg Image:2x07-bos-masselin.jpg|Masselin Image:2x07-bos-to-lure-an-evil-spirit.jpg|To Lure an Evil Spirit Image:2x07-bos-famous-books.jpg|Famous Books Image:2x07-bos-to-hear-secret-thoughts.jpg|To Hear Secret Thoughts Image:2x07-bos-a-spell-to-invoke-the-power-of-three.jpg|A Spell to Invoke the Power of Three Spells Prue and Piper cast the To Hear Secret Thoughts spell to find out whether Dan and/or Jack were warlocks. They ultimately reversed the spell. A blue candle for each person casting the spell is needed. To Hear Secret Thoughts :As flame lights shadow :And truth ends fear :Open locked thoughts :to my mind's willing ear :May the smoke from :this candle into :everywhere creep :Bringing innermost voices :to my mind in speech. Powers *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by the Collectors. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a Premonition of the Collectors absorbing Eric's knowledge. *'Elasticity:' The Collectors had elastic fingers, which they used to absorb others' knowledge. *'Knowledge Absorption:' Used by the Collectors to absorb their victims' knowledge. They also used it to fully or partially restore their victims' knowledge *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Dan, the Collectors, Eric and Jack and Jeff Sheridan. She also froze Dan and his car. *'Regeneration:' Used by the Collectors to regenerate after Eric shot them. *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to fling the Collectors and to move Eric away from one of the Collectors. She later moved the dagger back into her hands and the Collectors closer to each other. Notes and Trivia * Darryl doesn't appear in this episode. * Prue learns that Jackson Sheridan has an identical twin named Jeff. * The location used for the convalescent hospital was also used in Season 3 as a psychiatric hospital in Primrose Empath. * The museum used at the beginning of the episode is the same used in the movie Spiderman 1. *After getting her memory erased, Phoebe forgot what happened in the last three weeks. She tells her sisters that the last thing she remembers was the Halloween Party. This episode was aired on November 18, 1999, that means that somewhere after The Devil's Music but before She's a Man, Baby, a Man!, the sisters either hosted or attended a Halloween party. *When Prue and Piper cast the spell to hear people's thoughts, they briefly displayed a form of Telepathy, the first instance this power was seen on the show. * Piper and Paige use a similar method to vanquish two members of the Triad in Engaged and Confused: Piper freezes both after one starts throwing a fireball, Paige moves the other one in front and Piper unfreezes him, causing the first Triad member to vanquish the second. The first one is vanquished by Piper afterward by blowing him up. * While not the first time warlocks displayed Blinking powers, this is the first episode where the sisters state that Blinking is an expected power of warlocks. * With the map destroyed and the memories of Eric and his father erased, the location of the Akashic Records was forever lost. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * Misha Collins who plays Eric stars on the CW's Supernatural alongside Mark Sheppard who also appears on Charmed in the Witches in Tights. * Misha Collins and Alyssa Milano would reunite in the 2007 Reinventing the Wheeler. Glitches * When Piper freezes the Collector about to attack Prue from behind; when she steps away, she walks straight through the Collector's arm. Continuity Errors * Prue says that the Athame came from the Rowe Brothers, but that is impossible, since the athame vanished when Gregory Rowe was vanquished. Gallery Episode Stills 04re.jpg 207a.jpg 022147.jpg 789654.jpg Quotes :(Piper and Prue vanquish the Collectors by making them drain each others brains)'' :Piper: They really shouldn't have tried to give us the finger. :(In Piper's bedroom. She's putting clothes in a bag. Prue runs in.) :Prue: Ooh, ooh, ooh! I think Jack's a warlock. :Piper: Who? :Prue: Jack, uh, Jack Sheridan. The internet auction guy I met, remember. I went to go get coffee, he was standing in front of me and then I went straight to the news stand and 'wham!' he was right there reading a magazine. :Piper: So he went from one place to another in a blink of an eye. So, you think he blinked? :Prue: Well, yeah, that's what warlocks do, right? Where's Phoebe? :Piper: She's volunteering at the convalescent hospital. :Prue: Great. Wait, you have to know if there's a warlock test. :Piper: How would I know? :Prue: I mean, well, you are a warlock magnet. :Piper: Am I never gonna live Jeremy down? You know, you had that Rex and Hannah thing at work. :Prue: Okay, fine, you've got them in your love-life, I've got them at the water-cooler. :(Phoebe enters.) :Phoebe: (thinking) Stay calm, calm down. Book of Shadows, needles and warlocks, and Eric's in trouble, find out who, find out what. :Piper: The hospital hottie? :Phoebe: What? :Prue: Uh, how's Eric? Did you see him today? :Phoebe: Why's the Book of Shadows down here, girls? :Prue: Jack blinked. :Piper: And Kit hissed at Dan. :Prue: Right, and we think that they may be warlocks, so we were looking for a test so we could test them. :Phoebe: ''(thinking)'' Hello, paranoid. :Piper: We are not. :Prue: ... able to find a spell in the Book of Shadows. :Phoebe: Well, just prick him. Warlocks don't bleed, so if there's no blood you've got your answer. :Piper: (thinking) Who knew? :Prue: (thinking) Phoebe did. The spell, don't tell her. :Piper: (thinking) Shouldn't we reverse it? :Prue: (thinking) Not until we really… :Phoebe: Are you two okay? :Eric: I gotta get my father outta there. :Phoebe: No, wait, Eric. :Eric: He's stuck in the hospital and Dr. Stone's in on it. :Phoebe: Eric, it is not about your father anymore. It's about you. Especially if they think you know how to find the Akashic Records. :Eric: Try and stop me. (Phoebe grabs his arm and she flips him and he lands on his back on the floor. She sits on top of him.) How? :(Prue enters.) :Prue: Entertaining guests I see. :Phoebe: Hi! (Eric tries to get up.) Piper, could you help me out a little? :(Piper freezes Eric.) International Titles *'French:' Les sorciers sont partout (The Warlocks are Everywhere/{All About}) *'Czech:' Jsou všude (They are Everywhere) *'Polish:' Oni są wszędzie (They are Everywhere) *'Slovak:' Sú všade (They are Everywhere) *'Italian:' La voce del pensiero (The Voice of Thoughts) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Están por todas partes ''(They are Everywhere) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Están por todos lados ''(They are Everywhere) *'Hungarian: '''A gondolatolvasás igézete ''(The Fascination of Mind-Reading) *'Portuguese (Portugal): '''Estão em Todo o Lado ''(They are Everywhere) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Eles Estão em Todo Lugar ''(They are Everywhere) *'Russian: 'Знания—сила Znanĳa—sila (Knowledge is a Force) *'Finnish: '''Velhoja ja vainoharhoja ''(Warlocks and Paranoids) *'German: '''Die Akasha-Rollen ''(The Akashic Records) *'Serbian: '''Oni su Svuda ''(They are Everywhere) Category:Charmed Episodes Category:Season 2 (Charmed)